Lysosomes, which are present in all animal cells, are acidic cytoplasmic organelles that contain an assortment of hydrolytic enzymes. These enzymes function in the degradation of internalized and endogenous macromolecular substrates. When there is a lysosomal enzyme deficiency, the deficient enzyme's undegraded substrates gradually accumulate within the lysosomes causing a progressive increase in the size and number of these organelles within the cell. This accumulation within the cell eventually leads to malfunction of the organ and to the gross pathology of a lysosomal storage disease, with the particular disease depending on the particular enzyme deficiency. More than thirty distinct, inherited lysosomal storage diseases have been characterized in humans.